HOSHI NO RANDOMNESS
by Cloey22
Summary: EVERYTHING IS LIKE A DREAM! IS IT REAL OR NOT? Ask and dare all you want, I know most of the writers are doing this but I JUST COULDN'T RESIST! T rating just to be safe... because you know PAIN AND MISERY ARE LIKE MY MIDDLE NAME! SO yeah... ENJOY!
1. Opening Derpness!

The sound of wolves howling kept the writer awake, her blue eyes full of sleep-crust slowly closed as her laptop's light shone around the room. Her personal favorite episode of her favorite cartoon, Hoshi no Kaabii, had drawn to an end. Only she yawned and opened her eyes to see that her room was a huge stage, it had to be a dream… only this just felt… _too __**real**_. She shook her head; her hair that would be tangled was now curled and put into a side ponytail that brushed across her side. The stage was dark, only one light shone, and that light was on her.

The confused writer rubbed her eyes and looked around, "HELLO!? Anybody here!?" she called, suddenly lights all around turned on almost blinding her. Covering her eyes for seconds before looking up and being amazed at who she saw, her favorite cartoon character all sitting in seats. A few thrones lined with gold were being cleaned off by some very adorable Waddle-Dees. Something appeared in her hands, in her right hand was a microphone, and in her left was a small index card with something written on it.

She let out a muffled cough and read aloud what was on the small card, "Ahem… SO readers! I would like to start my OWN Q&A fanfiction! I know that mostly everyone is doing this now and that mine won't be that epic… BUT HEY! I'm doing my best! Who the crap wrote this for me…it's like a preschooler tried to write sloppy..."

Dedede: HEY MY HANDWRITING IS GOOD! *crosses arms* SO LEAVE ME ALONE! *runs and cries in corner* YOU'RE MEAN!

Cloey(me): *derp* YEP it's a Kirby Q&A… so buckle up and let's start this crazai thang!

Everyone but Dedede: YAY!

Me: LOLOLOL thanks for that 'yay' I don't get that many people who say yay to me…

Lololo: What?

Me: I wasn't talking to you… now fly away you annoying little freak… and take your sister with you…

Kirby: Maybe you don't have people talk to you because you spend too much time fangirling over this show and other different animes…

Fumu: *dramatic gasp* YOU CAN TALK?!

Kirby: NO! I DIDN'T JUST TALK! NOOO I'M TALKING, CLOEY MAKE THIS INTRO END BEFORE I START TALKING EVEN MORE!

Me: yea… not gunna happen… I wanna torture Galacta first.

Galacta: WAIT! WHAT NOW! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS! HAILP!

Meta: Nope you're getting what you deserve. *eating candy*

Me: *Grabs GK's foot and hold upside-down* Wow… you're small compared to me…

GK: SHUT IT! I WILL PULL YOUR HAIR! *reaching as best as he can*

Me: Not going to happen… *tosses across room and into a trash can* THAT'S FOR MAKING ME WAISTE MY LAST MAXIMUM TOMATO ON YOU IN THE TRUE ARENA.

Magolor: So you never beat it yet?

Me: *slaps Magolor upside the head* DON'T BE RUDE! AND NO I HAVEN'T YET… your stupid soul keeps killing me when I have like NO health left and then I'm trying to avoid you but you run into me and I die…

Magolor: HA! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! *laughs like an evil elmo*

Marx: YOU GOT THAT FROM THE RUNAWAY GUYS! *jumps like an idiot*

Me: I SURE DID! *jumps with*

Blade: We should probably make it clear that she doesn't own Kirby or any of us…

Me: I wish I did… the things I would've done…

Everyone but me: *steps away*

Me: *sits and sobs quietly*

Sword: She is accepting Truths, Dares, and any other punishment you want to give Tokori or maybe anyone else, even the characters she likes. Escargoon I'm looking at you for this one…

Escargoon: okay… WAIT WHAT?

Me: *pulls Escargoon into a tight hug* I JUST CAN'T HATE YOU!

Dedede: Alright I'm still made at you but I had to leave my sweet corner to finish this off…

Me: WAIT!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Me: I just wanted to say… THAT DEDEDE IS SO FAT THAT HE CAN'T FINISH THIS AND I GET TO FINISH IT! *slaps Dedede*

Dedede: *curls in corner and cries more*

Me: Anyways… I hope that I get some requests and YES I DO WANT GUESTS! SO GO AND TELL ME WHAT THEIR DARES SHOULD BE!


	2. Twerking Brony

**I like how in my documents I named the first and second chapter, Derp Derp (1/2) Made me laugh... ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Everyone: HI WELCOME BACK!

Me: Aw man…. I tried writing this while eating cheese puffs… but failed miserably…

GK: HA YOU DESERVE TO FAIL MORE!

Me: *sigh* why do you hate me?

GK: Because you threw me into a trash can last time…

Me: WELL MAYBE-

Blade: ALRIGHT! Stop your stupid argument we have some dares and what-not's to get done this chapter. I'm going to be your assistant this chapter.

Me: OKEYDOKEY THEN! The first ones are from Sonickirbypokemonfan!

Blade: Kirby. Go trash talk Dedede.

Dedede: What? *back from corner*

Kirby: Dedede.

Dedede: Yes, you stupid puffball?

Kirby: YOU'RE THE FATTEST PENGUIN THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN, HOW DO YOU HAVE FANGIRLS? OMN YOU'RE THE WORST KING EVER!

Me: I have to agree with Kirby.

Dedede: *pouting loudly* WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME?! *runs to corner again*

Kirby and me: *high-five*

Me: HEY DEDEDE IF ESCARGOON TELLS YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU'VE GOTTA! SKPFAN SAY'S YOU'VE GOTTA LSITEN TO HIM FOR THE CHAPTER!

Blade: Now Metaknight has to take his mask of and act like the Kirby you are!

Metaknight: *takes off mask sadly*

Everyone: *sees his face* OMN! YOU'RE A PUFFBALL TOO?!

Me: Wasn't it obvious?

Meta: *eats candy faster without his mask* OMN! I LIKE HAVING NO MASK!

Sword and Blade: Who knew that a Star Warrior like him could fall for candy…?

Meta: HEY YOU LIKE IT TOO!

Me: They do…

Sword and Blade: DON'T TELL THE WORLD THAT!

Meta and me: TOO LATE!

Meta: *puts mask back on after finishing all the candy in the jar* Sorry for that… candy got me too worked up…

Me: Just like in Candy Knights…

Fumu: What's that?

Me: Nothing… just a story I had made…

Everyone; m'okay…

SKPFan: Bandana, do you ever feel ignored?

Bandana: Yes… very ignored…

Bun: Did you guys hear something?

Everyone: Nope, not a thing.

Bandana: *joins Dedede in the corner and sobs quietly*

Me: Fumu! *whispers in Fumu's ear*

Kirby: *poke's Fumu*

Fumu: *ignores* Jeez my arm is being weird… it feels like I'm being poked, but no-one is close to me…

Me: *taps foot on ground and Bun's sitting in a desk suddenly*

Bun: AHHH! LEARNING! NOOOOooo!

Me: That sounds like me… but either way *slaps test on desk* TEST TIME!

Bun: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Fumu: Can I take a test too?

Me: NO!

Fumu: *sits and sniffles*

Bun: DONE!

Me: Wow… *grabs test* either you're just guessing or you're smart… I'm betting the second one! WOAH YOU GOT AN A-!

Fumu: WHAT? HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?

Me: And that test was something that Fumu has never heard of.

Parm: Well that means that he can move out quicker!

Memu: So I could use his room for a walk in closet?

Parm: Anything you want my dear!

Bun: WAIT NUUU!

Blade: Lololo and Lalala, go and fight Nightmare who's been sitting over there this entire time.

Lololo and Lalala: Time to die Nightmare!

Nightmare: NU! *swats away*

Lololo and Lalala: *dies*

Me: *taps foot on the floor and the annoying twins come back to life*

Me: *derp* Guess what Galacta.

Galacta: Wut?

Me: THIS… IS… RANDOM! *kicks Galacta into the Pit of Doom*

Galacta: AHHHHHH! *dies*

Me: *taps foot again bringing GK back to life*

Galacta: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Blade: Wutever… now… Magolor come here.

Magolor: Yesh?

Blade: *hands him a shield* You'll need it…

Magolor: For what?

Me: Pushes into pit of fluffy bunnies and cookies.

Magolor: NUUU IT'S TOO GIRLY! *dies*

Sword: HOW DARE YOU FIND BUNNIES GIRLY!

Me: I see what you did there… and because of that… I DON'T OWN _SWORD AND BLADE EPICNESS/RANDOMNESS _**OYASHIROMETAKNIGHT** DOES!

Blade: Does that mean you do agree that Sword and I make a good couple?

Me: HECK YES I DO! YOU'RE MADE FOR EACH OTHER! It's weird because her dares are in this chapter.

Meta: Don't you want to bring Magolor back to life, Cloey?

Me: FINE! *taps foot*

Magolor: I'M ALIVE!

Blade: Alright Marx! C'mon over!

Marx: *bouncing on stupid beach ball* Yea?

Me: *gives cookies* These are from SKPFan!

Marx: OMN! THANK YOU! *eats cookies*

Me: Hey Goonie!

Escargoon: Oh no… what?

Blade: We're sending you to France!

Escargoon: hey isn't that the place where people eat sn- NO THANKS I AIN'T GOING!

Me: Sword… hold me back before I kill Galacta in a fit of rage.

Sword: *holding me back*

Galacta: WHY ME?

Blade: TO BAD, ESCARGOON. YOU GOTTA GO!

Me: *sadly taps foot and sends Escargoon to France*

**AFTER ESCARGOON'S 'VACATION'**

Escargoon: AHHHH! PEOPLE TRIED TO KILL ME AND SERVE ME AS A SUNDAY NIGHT SPECIAL!

Sword: Well… serves you right for going on a vacation there.

Escargoon: I DIDN'T WANT TO GO THERE YOU ALL FORCED ME TO!

Me: To bad… now… Sword you must battle Blade while she battle's Tokori while that annoying bird battles Dynablade!

Sword: But… I can't hurt her! She's too beautiful!

Blade: I'm fine with battling Tokori! *slices Tokori*

Tokori: GAAA! TIME FOR YOUR DOOM DYNABLADE! *fails miserably and dies in the process*

Me: Thank goodness that stupid bird is dead *taps foot slowly* But it can't last...

Dynablade: Hey Grand Doomer, how are you doing today?

Grand Doomer: Just fine Dyna! How is Dynachick doing?

Dyna: Just fine!

Me: What a boring conversation… let's see what Landia has to say!

Magolor: PLEASE HIDE ME! *fails at hiding behind Marx*

Landia: I would enjoy if we didn't need to talk with Magolor able to hear…

Me: *taps foot and Magolor disappears* There now tell me… how do you plan to torture him?

Landia: Well… we agreed to burn him to death and then we thought 'why not have a cook-out night with fried Magolor!'

Me: Thanks for sharing; I wouldn't mind joining you for the cook-out! Just tell me when it is and I'll be there!

Landia: No problem.

Dr. Phil: *interviewing Dark Metaknight* So now… what are your thoughts on Shadow Kirby?

Dark Meta: Shadow Kirby is the best singer I know! But other than that he's kinda smart, never likes to show it but he is.

Kirby and Shadow Kirby: TIME TO SING!

_Normal Kirby doesn't know how to sing!_

_But that doesn't mean a thing!_

_Mostly when his shadow sings a million times better!_

_Even when King Dedede can't get any fatter!_

Me: STOP!

Kirby and Shadow Kirby: m'okay… did you like it though?

Blade: Well… Kirby you should give up singing… Shadow Kirby, you should just work alone! YOUR VOICE IS BEAUTIFUL!

Kirby: *punches Shadow Kirby*

Sword: That last verse didn't even rhyme!

Me: Well… I can't think on any word that rhymes with 'better' without the song making and sense! And besides, Dedede is sooo fat that he reached the limit of fatness…

Dedede: WOW… how nice of you to notice!

Blade: That wasn't even a compliment…

Escargoon: He hears it so many times so now he just thinks that they're complimenting him…

Me: That still makes no sense, even with my crazy mind IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

Nightmare: *goes to sleep and wakes with a fright* I JUST SAW MYSELF BEING CREATED BY MYSELF AS A RAINBOW APPEARED IN THE BACKGROUND AND SWEET SIXTEEN MUSIC WAS PLAYING AS A UNICORN PEGASUS JUMPED OVER THE RAINBOW!

Me: That's not scary… seeing an old person naked is scary, I mean I don't know really but it's a guess…

Blade: Dark-matter, BE HAPPY FOR ONCE!

Dark-matter: *tries to be happy but can only give a slightly sane smile*

Me: Good enough!

Zero: *blinks*

SKPfan: *poofs in* YOU BLINKED! *pokes eye and disappears*

Zero: THE PAIN!

Blade: Alright… those were all of SKPFan's dares… next is PickleZ117?

Me: OH NOVA MY SISTER! NUUUU!

Sword: Is it rly your sister?

Me: *nods* MY STEP SISTER! *cries* MY BIG SISTER BY LIKE TWELVE DAYS!

Blade: Okeydokey… well she does have some good dares.

Me: *not crying* She is random like me… *sniff*

PickleZ: *poofs in with pickle jar* KIRBY SUCK UP THIS PICKLE JAR! *tosses jar at Kirby*

Kirby: *sucks up jar* WOAH! THE POWER! *turns into new ability*

Fumu: *sounding derpy* What's that ability, Metaknight?

Meta: WHY DO YOU THINK I KNOW!?

Bun: BECAUSE YOU'RE AN OLD STAR WARRIOR AND YOU SHOULD KNOW EVERYTHING!

Meta: I'M NOT OLD! AND I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING!

PickleZ and me: Isn't it obvious? IT'S AWESOME KIRBY!

Fumu: M'okay… why 'Awesome' Kirby?

PickleZ: BECAUSE PICKLES ARE AWESOME YOU PICKLE HATER!

Me: I just wanna be nice and say, SHUT UP WITH THE YELLING!

PickleZ: I'm older soo… I CAN YELL ALL I WANT LIL' SIS!

Me: Well… you're shorter than me.

PickleZ: *derp*

Blade: CAN WE JUST MOVE ON!

Me: Okay!

PickleZ: Oh little Bandana! Come here you little cutie!

Bandana: *skips over to PickleZ*

PickleZ: *hands a shiny new spear* This is for the cutest person in all of Dreamland!

Me: I would argue but I'm too lazy to type that much…

PickleZ: Also… MAGOLOR! FOR RUINING MY SISTER CHANCE FOR WINNING THE TRUE ARENA… *obviously old meme* YOU MUST DIE!

Magolor: *dies without being touched*

Me: *brings Magolor back to life*

Marx: *bouncing on favorite beach ball* Hey! Hey! Hey! How's it going?

PickleZ: *takes stupid ball*

Marx: *cries*

Me and PickleZ: *slapping Dedede* YOU'RE SO FAT AND UGLY!

Dedede: *cries while being slapped*

Blade: Alright that's enough slapping… Cloey… you've gotta *whispers*

Me: NUUUUU!

PickleZ: And you have to, NO backing out!

Me: *sigh* fine… *walks up to Escargoon* I'M SORRY FOR THIS! *dumps salt on*

Escargoon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SIRE! KILL SOMEONE FOR ME!

Dedede: *slaps Galacta and he dies*

Me: *brings Galacta back to life*

PickleZ: *ROTFL* OMN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: *cries*

Galacta: Any dares for me?

Blade: There is one… *nods to PickleZ*

PickleZ: *on feet again* Alright… I stole some of my brother's shorts from his closet and… they smell REALLY BAD!

Me: And what I'm told he smells badly…

Blade: Wait… don't you see him almost three weekends a month?

Me: Yeah… but I can't smell…

Sword: That's so sad… so you can't smell cheese balls…

Me: *sniff* and my friend tells me they smell good…

PickleZ: GALACTA YOU HAVE TO EAT THESE AND LIKE THEM!

Galacta: NUUUUU!

Me: *taps foot and Galacta is sitting at a fancy table*

GK: PLZ NO!

PickleZ: *gives plate with old shorts sitting on top* Eat up!

Galacta: I'd better get this done and over with… *takes one small little bite*

Me: *about to barf*

PickleZ: *watches with excitement*

GK: OMN! THIS IS… SOOOO TASTY! *eats the shorts*

**We'd like to take a moment of your time to ask. What would Dr. Phil do at a time like this? Well… he would probably. Cloey burst into the commercial and the announcer look at her. "HE WOULD PROBABLY SAY, BACK TO THE STORY YOU STUPID INFOMERCIAL!"**

**Sorry for the interruption, we now return to Hoshi no Randomness!**

PickleZ: OMN! He ate them… and liked them… I'm not disappointed.

Blade: Alright, Metaknight…

Me: HAVE SOME CANDY! *hands jar of never ending candy* GO CRAZY WITH US AND TAKE OVER ALL OF POPSTAR WITH ME AND PICKLEZ!

PickleZ, Meta, and Me: *eats all candy and tries to take over Popstar but fails and faints on the stage floor*

Meta: At least… I got a never… ending *gag* jar of candy…

Me: It's always worth it…

Blade: Alright! Joe, time to get a new hairstyle!

Joe: NO! I LIKE MY SEXY HAIR THE WAY IT IS!

**After a few hours of running around, arguing, farting, burping, tackling, losing a candy eating contest. Joe was finally given a new hairstyle after passing out from being so much of a fail.**

Everyone but Joe: OMN! *laughs uncontrollably*

Joe: STFU!

Me: BUT WE GAVE YOU A _GREEN __**AFRO**_… HOW CAN WE NOT LAUGH!

PickleZ: NOW DANCE FIGHTER BOY! *snaps a whip at him*

Joe: AH! FINE! *dances horribly to 'Sexy and I Know It'*

Me: I think I'm going to bleach my eyes out now…

Everyone: We'll do that too…

Blade: LAST ONE FROM PICKLEZ!

PickleZ: *hands Silica a chocolate bar* just 4 u!

Silica: OMN THANK YOU!

PickleZ: Well… bye for now.

Me: NOW! *dramatic* We bring you some dares from… *dramatic stop* OYASHIROMETAKNIGHT!

Blade: Sword. Go hug Nightmare and admit you love him.

Sword: BUT I DON'T WANNA!

Me: TOO BAD!

Sword: *sadly hugs Nightmare* I LOVE YOU!

Nightmare: AHHHH! IT BURNS!

Metaknight and Dedede: *dancing like idiots eating cheese while Cloey and Blade spray cheese all over* WE LOVE CHEESE!

Me: Sword and Blade, who do you two like?

Sword and Blade: EACH OTHER!

Me: I agree! THEY'RE PERFECT TOGETHER! Now. Bun! *snips scissors* HAIRCUT TIME!

Bun: NUU! YOU'LL MAKE ME LOOK AS STUPID AS JOE!

Joe: SHUT UP! THAT NEVER HAPPENED! *still has stupid afro*

**After Bun was caught the recording devices blew out causing us to lose the part where we cut Bun's hair. So here was what happened afterwards.**

Me: U LOOK SO KAWAI!

Bun: *eyes showing* SHUT UP! I AM NOT!

Sword: Hey Bun! Ready for our nails to be done!

Bun: *suddenly wearing a fancy hat* I TOLD YOU NOT IN FROM OF THE CAMERAS!'

Sword: BUT WE'LL LOOK SO FABULOUS!

Bun and Sword: *now with fab nails* WE ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!

Escargoon: Sire! Accept my hug!

Dedede: NO! I DON'T WANNA!

Me: You've gotta

Dedede: *sadly accepts the hug*

Blade: *finishes one single yaoi manga* I like my new book!

Galacta Knight: *twerking* OOoohhhHH! MY LITTLE PONY! MY LITTLE PONY! I LOVE BEING A BRONY! RARITY IS SO FAB!

Everyone: *scarred for life*

Me: Well… that's all for now.

Everyone: THANKS FOR READING!

Me: And Dedede is still fat!

* * *

**More dares and anything please! Guests too!**

PickleZ: *suddenly there again* BIA!


	3. I'm Not Even Sure Anymore

Me: WOW! We've got more dares and yeah… LETS GET TO THEM!

Dedede: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME FAT?!

Blade: BECAUSE YOU ARE!

Me: Hey Blade… IT'S OYASHIROMETAKNIGHTS TIME! WE'VE GOTTA GET HER DARES IN BEFORE I DIE OF BOREDOM!

Blade: *le gasp* But! Miss Cloey! I want to make out with Sword!

Me: *also le gasp* And that was one of her dares! *pushes Blade over to Sword*

Sword and Blade: *making out*

**Fifteen minutes later.**

Sword and Blade: *still making out*

**Hour later.**

Me: *looks at clock*

**Five years later.**

Sword and Blade: *STILL making out*

Me: Lol… jk they can't make out for that long…

**Ten years later.**

Sword and Blade: *done making out*

Me: 0.0 wow. I should never doubt you two ever again…

Sword: Yeah… you shouldn't…

Me: *sets time back to how it should be*

Sword: OH BTW! Blade and I would like you all to meet someone!

Blade: This is our daughter, Kazuko!

Kazuko: Hi! I'm Kazuko… your future internet ruler!

Me: SHE'S SO CUTE!

Sword: LIKE ME!

Everyone else: *squealing because of Kazuko's cuteness*

Dedede: I think she's ugly.

Blade: Someone turn the cameras OFF! **NOW**!

***Static…* sorry folks remember don't piss off Blade.**

Blade: *cleaning her hands* Now… I hope nobody else insults my sweet little Kazuko.

Me: Because Kazuko WILL be our new leader of the internet.

Oyashiro: *poofs in* Dedede, you're WAY too fat! *poofs away*

Dedede: *cries sadly but stands and walks over to Sirica and Blade* Hey ladies… wanna come and see the castle?

Blade: I TOLD YOU I'D RUIN YOUR FACE IF YOU TALKED TO ME LIKE THAT!

Sirica: AND I'M LIKE… YOUNGER THAN YOU BY SO MANY YEARS!

Dedede: Wow… Oyashiro… I hate you for making me hit on people who will hurt me horribly…

Kirby and Metaknight: *reading Metaknight and the Cheeseburger*

Metaknight: HOW DO THESE PEOPLE KNOW WHAT I DO WHEN NO-ONE'S WATCHING-… I mean who would write crap like this..?

Dark Metaknight: Metaknight! Ready to watch Ouran High School Host Club!?

Metaknight: OMN! YEAH!

Dark Metaknight and Metaknight: *watching Ouran High School Host Club*

Blade: SWORD! Have bunnies! *gives bunnies* Those are from Oyashiro!

Sword: *pets bunnies* THANK YOU! THESE ONES ARE SO KAWAI! Like me!

Bun: OMN, Blade! You should SO ditch Sword and go out with me!

Blade: Bun. You're like ten… I'm so much older than you.

Bun: AGE DOESN'T MATTER! *throws food at everyone but Kirby, and Blade* I HATE ALL OF YOU!

Me: *cake all over herself* WTF BUN! *sits Bun down at another desk with an old man giving a boring speech about farming*

Bun: *bored to death* why… Nova… why do you hate me?

Nova: Because you disrespect Cloey.

Me: Alright… I'm so confused by who wrote this and it's just, _what_? I don't understand who this person is, but they wrote this:

**I'm Dark Meta- I'm not Dark Meta Knight. I want everyone to make Meta Knight miserable, and let me- I mean Dark Meta Knight be superior to everyone! I am- I mean Dark Meta Knight is the best person in existence. LET ME- DARK META KNIGHT MAKE OUT WITH THE PERSON HE LOVES!**

Me: And the person who wrote that was called 'Dark Meta Knight'. I think we know who wrote that… *turns and points a finger* IT WAS YOU THE ENTIRE TIME KINE!

King: Wut? I wouldn't write that!

Blade: Yeah… sure we've just gotta let Dark Metaknight be superior for this entire fudging chapter _AND_ make Metaknight miserable because of you!

Dark Metaknight: And let me make out with who I love… come here Blade!

Blade: OH NOVA NO!

**Yet again folks… don't piss of Blade.**

Dark Metaknight: *bleeding on the floor* I think you just broke my arm…

Blade: That's what you get.

Me: We've gotta make Meta miserable. *derp* That sounds derpy… 'make Meta miserable!'

Metaknight: wut?

Blade: *puts Meta in a tutu*

Meta: NOOOOOOoOOOOoooo!

Everyone: Wow… that's precious?

Meta: SHUT UP! *crying making his mascara run* YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!

Me: Nobody does… EITHER WAY! It's time for more SKPfan!

Kirby: *becomes mike Kirby* Poyo! *sings like crap to everyone but Marx, Magolor, and Bandana*

Everyone else: OUR EARS!

Me: *takes power away from Kirby* STAPH! You'll ruin our ears!

Dedede: *randomly a snail* WTF! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU SKPFAN?!

Me: *taps foot on ground and sends Dedede to France* That's what you get for makin' fun of my Goonie!'

Escargoon: But what did he do to me?

Me: Well my stupid snail that I used horribly in an OC story I never want to look at again; he's abused you since the first episode.

Escargoon: Alright I agree with the abuse stuff but WHAT WAS THAT WITH THE BEGINNING OF THE SENTENCE?!

Everyone: *stares and Cloey until she answers*

Me: *sigh* Yes, tis true! I have made an OCxEscargoon story! Her name's Mindy and OMN those two are just… *nosebleed*

Escargoon: *facepalm*

Metaknight: HUGS! *hugs GK and Dark MK for one minute*

Me: *derp* NOW Bandana, go and fight Kirby!

Bandana: Why do I have to battle Kirby? I'm his friend?!

Kirby: Not anymore…

Bandana: *no spear in his hand* NUUUuu

Me: *eating popcorn* And Kirby takes the fall and basically gave Bandana the victory!

Bun: Hay Nightmare!

Me: I hate myself for writing this next line…

Bun: *kisses Nightmare and fangirls over him* How am I fangirling when I'm a guy? Oh wait hehehehehehehehehhe I DON'T CARE CAUSE NIGHTMARE IS FRIKEN BEAUTIFUL!

Nightmare: NUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuu! MY… um… POWER!

Escargoon: I'm goin' to lunch… forget you all. *leaves and goes to Kawasaki's*

Me: Keheheh… Well… this is all fitting into the dares.

**At Kawasaki's**

Escargoon: HEY YOU LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A CHEF! I'M STARVING GET ME SOME FOOD!

Kawasaki: *laughing* Well sorry but we're fresh out of everything but one last thing.

Escargoon: And what's that?

Kawasaki: Snail.

Escargoon: Wait… WHAT NOW GURL?!

**Sorry I'm not writing the part where Kawasaki cooked Escargoonie and served him to everyone. But I did thankfully save Goonie!**

Escargoon: *scarred for life shaking in the corner*

Customer Service: Dun worry bro. I'll give you a back massage. *massages Escargoon's back*

SKPfan: *kicks Sword into the pit of doom*

Sword: NUUUUUU!

SKPfan: *turns around to Blade* Sorry Blade. You've gotta fall in love with Metaknight for the rest of my dares.

Blade: NUUUUUU!

SKPfan: HEY Galacta Knight! Have some cookies!

Galacta: REALLY?! *goes for cookies*

SKPfan: LOL NOPE! *kicks GK into pit of bunnies and cookies*

Galacta: I STILL GOT COOKIES SUCKA!

Dark Metaknight: I don't wanna pretend to be Metaknight!

Me: Why not?

Dark MK: Because I don't wanna pretend to be ugly and stupid like him.

MK: I'M FABULOUS!

Ribbon: Sorry Fumu, Chuchu… KIRBY'S MINE!

*insert chick fight scene here*

Me: AND! There was a tie…

Chuchu: I HATE YOU ALL! KIRBY AND ME AND ADORABLE TOGETHER!

Fumu: I'm so confused…

Ribbon: No gurl… Kirby is MINE!

SKPfan: Here Marx have this new beachball. *gives Marx a beachball* It can't be ruined or taken away!

Me: I now don't hold any more respect for you… jk.

Magolor: *forces everyone but Marx and SKPfan into pit of doom with Barney the Dino and Mike Kirby waiting to sing*

Me: *racing out of pit* NO NOT THE CLEAN UP SONG! MY TEACHER PLAYS IT AT THE END OF SCIENCE LIKE… EVERYDAY!

Zero: Hey Nightmare. Let's go out on a date.

Nightmare: Okay.

Dark MK: I'm the butler.

Nightmare: *back from the date with Zero* That. Date. Was… PERFECT!

Tokori: *gets thrown into a pit of everyone who hates him (so everyone. Cause, no one likes Tokori.)*

Dyna Blade: I'm going out with Escargoon now. Bye.

Escargoon: Help… *being dragged out*

Knuckle Joe: *troll face* *follows Dyna Blade and Escargoon to their date with a camera*

Gooey: *licks MK's candy jar*

Metaknight: I WILL END YOU!

Me: Alright I'm sorry Landia… but SKPfan says since you're trying to kill Magolor… you've gotta watch the Telitubbies.

Landia: But… I like to watch Telitubbies! *watches Telitubbies*

SKPfan: *talking to Adeliene* I think you should make another game appearance.

Adeliene: I agree. I'm AWESOME!

Sirica: *kills Tokori* YOU WERE UGLY ANYWAYS!*

Tokori: *alive again and singing* I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE BEIN' BACK FROM THE DEAD?!

Escargoon and Dyna Blade: *back from the date*

Escargoon: I hate my life…

Prince Fluff: Hey bros! I'M KIRBY! *eats food*

Me: Great act!

Kine: Hey Fumu! I love you!

Fumu: OH NOVA PLEASE HELP!

Rick: Sorry Fumu, but… Kine isn't for you, I am!

Coo: No way! She's mine!

Fumu: STOP FIGHTING OVER ME! I'll have to choose… *thinking*

**Ten days later.**

Fumu: *still thinking*

**Ten days earlier.**

Fumu: Rick! You're so fabulous! I chose you!

Nago and Pitch: *fighting Arthur by slapping him*

Grand Doomer: I'M FINALLY THE STAR OF THIS SHOW! We should call this story _Hoshi no Grand Doomer_!

Me: *uses bomb ability against Grand Doomer* NU!

SKPfan: Escargoon! Have this mallet! Go and hit everyone who's every hurt you… except me.

Me: Escargoon shouldn't be able to hit on people! He's married to Mindy for Nova's sake!

Blade: Ummm the dare was for him to hit people who hurt him, **hit** **_not_** **hit on** people who hurt him...

Escargoon: *hits everyone who's ever hurt him* Alright Cloey… since when was I married to anyone?

Me: SINCE FOREVER!

Escargoon: Alright fine… STOP DODGING THE MALLET! YOU'VE HURT ME ONCE BEFORE!

Me: Fine… *gets hit into the ground*

Blade: You might wanna run before she glomps you…

Escargoon: *runs and hides under a table*

Keeby: *hits Kirby with a watermelon* YOU GET TO MUCH ATTENTION!

Marx, Magolor, Zero, Dark-Matter, and Kirby: *feasting on food from SKPfan*

Dedede: Finally I'm back from France! *not a snail anymore* MY HOT BODY IS FINALLY BACK!

Me: Alright next dares are from, **OMG**.

Dedede: Blade. LET ME MAKE OUT WITH YOU!

Blade: I TOLD YOU ALREADY! *beep* OFF!

Everyone: *goes silent*

Me: Blade… you've… cussed!

Blade: *pushing Dedede away* WHO CARES! JUST TELL HIM TO BACK OFF!

Sword: Don't worry my dear! *beats up Dedede*

Dedede: *in the corner, crying* Why… do you people hate me?

Kirby: *gets the candy from OMG* THANK YOU! *sucks up the candy*

Sirica and Joe: FUUUUUUU! WE'VE GOTTA GO ON A DATE!

Me: Shut up I feel like you fit into cannon. NOW GO AND ENJOY THE DATE!

Meta and Dark Meta: *reading MKxDMK stories in the corner* WHY DO PEOPLE WRITE THIS?!

Bun: FUMU TAKE ME TO SEE A VOCALOID CONCERT!

Fumu: Fine… but we're going to see Rin and Len.

Bun: FINE BY ME!

Lololo and Lalala: *watching Tokyo Mew Mew*

Me: Now here are the dares from, **EnderDragonfly55**!

Ender: *is a shiny Darkria* Hehehehe…

Me: Meh… I prefer a shiny Mewtwo. Wait… WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!

Ender: DEDEDE! Congrats! You've won the fat penguin of the world award! *gives Dedede and award*

Dedede: *crying with his mascara running* I'd like to thank… myself and all the junk food that encourages me to win this award each year!

Everyone: *slow golf clap*

Galacta: *humming MLP theme while reading 'Cupcakes'*

**Thirty minutes later.**

Galacta: *holding onto Cloey's leg, crying* WHY PINKIE? WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO RAINBOWDASH! I DON'T WANNA BE A BRONY ANYMORE! WAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ender: *hands Kirby the Nyan Gun* Go crazy!

Kirby: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! YOU WILL ALL BOW TO ME! *shooting Nyan Gun everywhere*

Me: ENDER! YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!

Ender: I didn't mean it! And that didn't happen.

Magolor: YOU'VE GOTTA HELP! MYTHBUSTERS BLEW UP THE STARCUTTER!

Me: Sucks for you. I can't wait to see that episode then! XD

02: *sadly stats being nice to the other kids*

Bandana: *looking for his bandana* WHERE DID IT GO? I'M JUST A NORMAL DEE WITHOUT IT!

Me: What's this Waddle Dee doing on the stage? *roundhouse kicks Waddle Dee (Bandana) off stage* That's what Chuck Norris taught me when he was training me.

Ender: Hey Cloey I have a message for your sister, PickleZ!

PickleZ: Wut about me?

Ender: You can haz the awesome picklez of da picklez king!

PickleZ: KING? I'M THE ONLY RULER OF THE PICKLE KINGDOM! IF THERE'S A FAKE KING RUNNING AROUND… I DON'T WANT THAT CREEPY FREAKS PICKLE!

Me: I HAZ CAKE! *smashes face into cake* Yeah… LIFE IS GOOD! Also… I'll switch Marx and Magolor's dares next chapter because I forgot… SORRY!

Blade: Next dares are from AA (AlternateAlternia) And OMN AA told me and Sword to make out in the closet. THANK YOU! *goes and makes out with Sword in the closet*

**Five hours when Sword and Blade were done making out in the closet.**

Me: Sword! AA is giving you more bunnies, and now you've gotta wear an anime bunny costume.

Sword: YEAH! *wearing an anime bunny suit* I'M SO KAWAI!

Dark MK: *watches 16+ anime* Hehehehe…

Metaknight: *hugs Dark MK*

Dedede: *about to eat a cupcake*

Galacta: *slaps cupcake from Dedede's hands* DON'T DO IT! THAT'S PROBABLY RAINBOWDASH! AND NOW PINKIE'S TRYING TO MAKE YOU INTO CUPCAKES TOO!

Blade: *twerks*

Sword: *fails at not having a nosebleed*

Me: Well… that's it, I guess. Thanks for reading! BYE!

Dedede: I FINALLY GET THE LAST WORD-

Escargoon: *master troll* lol nope.

* * *

**Escargoon trolling Dedede since... idk since forever!**


	4. ASDF-RANDOMNESS!

Me: *coughs* Oh Nova… I NEED A DOCTOR!

Yabui: Ummm I don't know how to help aliens like you.

Me: I'M NOT AN ALIEN I'M A HUMAN! *better but still angry* RAGE TRAIN *in a conductor outfit* CHOO CHOO ALL ABOUT MUTHA F***AS!

Everyone: 0.0 What the..?

Me: Ummm NOTHING! LET'S START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!

Blade: And we're starting with **Forestspirit of Thunderclan**!

Me: _THUNDACLAN_!? I LIVED THERE ONCE! Before u kno Darkforest and everyting n Mapleshade...

Metaknight: Do you need like medical attention or are you just stupid?

Me: I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD! I'VE BEEN SICK FOR THREE DAYS! SO I'VE BEEN WATCHING ANIME LIKE… Inuyasha and hehehehe my personal favorite, HETALIA! Shippo from Inuyasha is SO CUTE!

Fumu: HETALIA! I LOVE HETALIA!

Me: OMG! Germany… is… FUDGING PERFECT!

Fumu: Meh… I like France!

Blade: CAN WE JUST GET TO THE DARES?!

Fumu and Me: FINE!

Me: But Germany is still better that France.

Escargoon: I hate France…

Fumu: Not that France idiot!

Escargoon: WHATEVER I STILL HATE FRANCE! He's just handsomer than me so I got jealous…

Everyone: o_o Alrighty then… DARE TIME!

Bun: BLADE! GO OUT WITH ME!

Blade: BACK OFF I'M WITH SWORD! SWORD, TELL HIM WHAT YOU THINK!

Sword: *dressed as an announcer* Well Bun… I kinda find you rude. The only time I like you is when we get out nails done.

Bun: But… we're fabulas as friends…

Me: I should learn to write 'fabulous' instead of 'fabulas'… I need a break from the internet… NOT!

Bun: Forget you Sword… I gotta answer Forest what my school life is like…

Me: Actually it wasn't Forest… IT WAS HER MIRROR SELF! 2P FOREST!

Everyone: *le gasp*

Bun: Anyways… I say school sucks… I don't hate it but it just takes away my time. I would like it if we had less school and more time to you know play soccer or something… and my eyes are light grey… DON'T ASK!

Dark Metaknight: ALRIGHT SUCKAS! I'M BRINGING DARK SWORD AND DARK BLADE FROM MY REALM!

Me: But 2P Forest said you had to bring anyone of your choosing too.

Dark MK: FINE! Dark Kirby can be here too.

Shadow Kirby: Hi you stupid people…

Shadow Blade: *looking at Blade* Who the *beep* is this ugly person?

Blade: UGLY!? IF YOU WANNA SEE UGLY, GO LOOK IN A MIRROR!

Everyone: BURN!

Me: Need some ice for that burn?

Kirby: Why do people just tell me to 'whatever'?

Me: Cause people like to ignore you. WOW! WE'VE GOTTA COS-PLAY LIKE OUR FAVORITE HETALIA CHARACTERS! YAAAYYY!

Fumu: Hey I'm France! I don't know how to cos-play like him though…

Me: pftt… that's cause you ain't an actor like me!

Kirby: PAASTAA!

Germany-Me: Kirby-Italy… Go away…

Kirby-Italy: But big brother!

Germany-Me: I'M A GIRL! And I'm not sure who everyone else would be…

Metaknight: I'd be… *burp* Britan… HAND ME ANOTHER DRINK! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!

Bun: I'd be America! So… Britan-knight, calm down!

Britan-knight (MK): SHUT UP! YOU JUST WANTED TO TELL ME TO TELL YOU WHAT TO DO AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYWAYS!

**Morning after.**

Britan-knight (MK): I'll never drink again… *hiding under blanket*

Bun-America: Well… dude can party.

Me: *holding up hand* STOP TEMPTING ME WITH BEER! I mean Germany adores it and I don't drink…

Britan-knight: GERMANY IS REFUSING TO DRINK BEER HAHAHAHAH!

Germany-Me: *slaps BK* NO MORE COS-PLAY, PLEASE!

Dedede: But this is entertaining!

Me: NU! We've gotta have some of 2P Italy's pasta… *holding up gross pasta* I'm not sure about it-

GK: I WANT SOME! *eats all the pasta*

**Five seconds later.**

Galacta: *lying by the bathroom* I HATE PASTA AND CUPCAKES! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME!

Germany-Me: Oh yeah… it had blood in it but. I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT IT! KEEP IT AVAY FROM ME!

Fumu: You're still cos-playing…

Me: NO I AM NOT!

Shadow Blade: I find Shadow Sword to be ugly in every way shape and form…

Shadow Sword: If I had a choice from all your OC's, Forest… I'd obviously take Bloody… but then there's Black… hmmm…

Shadow Bun: How did I get here? And why are there friken ugly people? And why is 2P Forest asking me what I'm like by my 'personality'.

Me: I'll answer that… he's the stupid kid in class and no-body likes him. He has no smarts and hates his sister…

Shadow Bun: That's true…

2P Forest: Who wants a cupcake?!

Everyone but GK who curled in a corner and is currently crying his eyes out: WE DO! *takes a cupcake and eats*

2P Forest: Teehee! I drugged them AND poisoned them! HEHEH!

Me: NUUUUUuuuu!

Everyone: *dead*

GK: WHY PINKIE! WHY?!

Me: *not dead* I can survive because… Chuck Norris was once my mentor so… I know how to survive from stupid poison. *brings everyone back to life*

Blade: Well… that's all from 2p Forest, next are from **OyashiroMetaKnight**!

Dedede: I hate her so much…

Oyashiro: Aww! How sweet! I hate you too! *punches Dedede VERY hard*

Escargoon: SIRE!

Sword: Bunnies are just as cute as Blade and I put together… well no. Bunnies are a bit less cuter than Blade and I put together, because I'm really cute, and Blade… she's just as bit less cuter than me.

Blade: Well… at least you tell the truth. But I still love you!

Metaknight: *singing to Galacta* _You're so ugly. I hate your guts. Nobody likes a person who's ugly. And you like to suck on-_

Me: NOPE! NO FINISHING THAT SONG!

Galacta: Why were you singing to me?

Metaknight: Because you're ugly and I hate you.

Me: Blade, more people are joining the 'I Love Blade Club' how do you react?

Blade: *stands by Sword* Well… that club should give up… besides Sword and I can take on those stupid idiots anyways.

I Love Blade Club: WE'LL NEVER GIVE UP! BLADE WE LOVE YOU!

Memu: I am a feminist… I hate my gorgeous looks…

Sword: *wearing a maid outfit* Hey Blade! You like my outfit?

Blade: *epic nosebleed* YEAH I DO!

Me: That's all from Oyashiro, NOW for **EnderDragonfly55**!

PickleZ: Dun worry Ender… it's all fine, I killed that weirdo acting like king anyways so it's fine!

Dedede: WHY DO I HAVE TO GO ON A DIET!?

Everyone: CAUSE YOU'RE FAT!

Dedede: SHUT UP I'M NOT FAT! *forced to go on a 30,000 hour run* NUUUUUUUuuuuuUuuuuUUU!

**30,000 hours later.**

Dedede: Hay you guys! I'm even hotter now!

Everyone: KILL IT WITH FIRE! IT'S SO HIDEOUS!

Me: *makes Dedede fat again* I think this is fine… if you were skinny I'd probably die from how creepy you look. Oh and btw, you are no longer king. *turns to Escargoon* You're king.

Escargoon: Finally you people came to your senses and made a smart person, king! Dedede, you've gotta do what I say, so… go away for a while.

Dedede: ~-~ Why do you people hurt me in these ways?

Kirby: AHHH MY TUMMY! *major tummy ache* I HATE YOU ENDER!

Ender: Congrats, Galacta. You have entered the world of fans how do you feel? *holding a mike to Galacta*

Galacta: *gasp* I'M SO HAPPY! I'M GUNNA GO AND FIGHT MY FEAR OF CUPCAKES AND GO AND DESTROY THEM ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Kirby: *is stone Kirby* STONE POWERS ACTIVATE! *looks like that buff man in the games* THIS IS HOW I REALLY LOOK IRL!

Metaknight: You wish…

Dedede: I wish that was how I look like… *goes silent and sits in corner*

Ender: Oh Magolor, umm I fixed the Starcutter after I borrowed it and you should see it.

Magolor: Okay… *sees the Starcutter was painted pink* ALRIGHT! WHO PAINTED THIS PINK?!

Marx: I bought stuff from Mythbusters, wanna see?

Everyone: SURE! *sees Marx's cool weapons* THOSE ARE SO COOL!

Marx: IKR!

Ender: *throws banana at 02* BANANA FIGHT!

Me: YEAH!

**After the banana fight.**

Dark Metaknight: *takes off mask and eats the sun* *derp*

Ender: Here Bandana, have this super rare bandana! *gives*

Bandana: THANK YOU! I'll wear it with pride!

PickleZ: I HAZ PICKLE PIE! *smashes face in* Yeah…

Me: Waddle Derp, QUICK WHAT'S 0/0!?

Waddle Derp: *derp* I tink it migh bee… SEVEN?!

Me: *facepalm* FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF AND GO BACK TO SCHOOL!

Ender: *tosses a Pokéball at me* GO POKEBALL!

Me: HEY! BACK OFF I AIN'T NO POKEMON! But if I was… I'd be Lucario 'cause he wears da short shorts!

Everyone: *derp* LET'S DO ASDF MOVIE! YEAH!

Ender: *talking to PickleZ* I baked you a pie!

PickleZ: Oh boy! What flavor?

Ender: Pickle flavor. *a pickle bursts from the pie*

*awesome music in the background* *static*

Escargoon: Doctor I think I might be a homosexual!

Dr. Yabui: How can you tell?

Escargoon: *shows Yabui the Japanese beginning of episode 55*

*static*

Parm: Now son don't touch that cactus!

Bun: *flies and sticks upside-down to the cactus*

Parm: YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!

*static*

Me: I'M GUNNA DO AN INTERNET! *taps keyboard* WHOAAAA!

Fumu: Well I'm gunna do a book! *taps book* awh…

*static* *a while ago how it could have happened*

Ender: BANANA FIGHT!

Me: *shoots Ender* NO!

*static* *back to present time*

Yabui: Sir… you seem to have a very severe case of… baby voice.

Kirby: *cries like a baby*

*static*

Random Cappy Choking: *choking noise*

Random Cappy: IS ANYBODY HERE A DOCTER!?

Yabui: I am!

Random Cappy: Well you're a NERD!

Random Cappy Choking: *high fives Random Cappy*

*static*

Chief Book'em: Ma'am we caught your son doing – homework.

Memu: WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!

*static*

Dedede: Hmmm? *pulls power cord*

*Everyone turns into a human*

Dedede: *looks down at himself* AHHHHH!

*static*

Kirby: Hey want a banan- *sees everyone is a human* OH WHAT! NO TURN IT BACK!

Me: *selling muffins* WHO WANTS A MUFFIN?!

*static* (oh and we turned everything back to the way it should be, so don't worry)

Me: ENOUGH! I can't watch another ASDFmovie just to get a part right! I'M SICK OF IT! So yeah…

Blade: And that was all from Ender, next up is- *drum roll* - **AA**!

Sword: WAIT! I have an announcement… *gulps* I LOVE TO CROSS DRESS!

Everyone: We already knew that…

Sword: Well alright then… I still had to admit it though!

Metaknight: *hugs Dark Metaknight* LET ME HUG YOU, SWEETIE!

Dark Metaknight: BACK OFF! AND DON'T EVER CALL ME 'SWEETIE' AGAIN!

Escargoon: *le gasp* My mommy sent me cookies! *eats cookie and cries tears of joy* I LOVE YOU MOMMY!

Me: Pfft… you only got the cookies cause you're a master of trolling Dedede.

Blade: Alright those were all from AA!

Me: I'm just going to finish the other dares in the next chapter cause I'm too lazy to put them in right now… anyways after like 1,946 words… you get tired…

Everyone but Dedede: SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**Again, sorry I didn't add all the other dares from like, SKPfan and OMG. I'll get them first in the next chapter... Nova I'm lazy, slap me with a huge tree if you have too.**


	5. Metaknight's Jar of Dirt

**Sorry I'm desperately late with this... I need to get to bed... ENJOY THOUGH!**

* * *

Me: Hia everybody! WE'VE GOT DARES!

Everyone: YEAH!

Blade: And we've got to switch Magolor and Marx's dares this chapter because we forgot to do so and it was a dare from Ender! So just in case you thought we'd forget… we don't forget things here.

Sword: AND we've got a guest! Everyone, welcome to the chapter, **OyashiroMetaKnight **AND **Mace** (SKPfan's OC)! We'll get you other people next time.

Oyashiro: Hia. *sitting in throne being epic*

Mace: Sup. *sitting awesomely in throne*

Me: Aright, with everything said and out of the way we've got dares from **OMG**!

Magolor: *wearing a maid outfit* WTN! THIS DARE WAS MARX'S!

Sword: Remember what Ender's previous dare is.

Magolor: Yeah… yeah… yeah… just shut up, Master.

Everyone: 0.o. Master?

Magolor: IT WAS THE DARE! *blows a kiss to Sword* LET'S WATCH CHEESY ROMANCE MOVIES! *flips Sword backwards into a chair* LEMME GIVE YOU A MASSAGE!

Sword: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Magolor: HAVE THESE CUPCAKES! *shoves nicely burnt cupcakes into Sword's face* THEY WERE MADE JUST FOR YOU!

Escargoon and Dedede: *wearing butler suits* WE'RE YOUR NEW BUTLERS, SWORD!

Oyashiro: What's happening..?

Me: I'm not sure anymore…

Mace: I don't really want to know...

Sword: *tried to endure the fact that he now has a guy maid and two ugly butlers* *fails*

Escargoon, Dedede, and Magolor: THANK NOVA THE DARES FROM **OMG** ARE DONE!

Sword: *mentally scarred for life*

Me: Way to go, **OMG**… you've mentally scarred Sword now.

Oyashiro: Either way, it's time for EVEN MORE **SKPfan**!

Mace: Hmmm… where have I heard that amazing name before?

Kirby: *punches Keeby* THAT'S FOR HITTING ME WITH A MELON!

Keeby: *cries* I WAS JUST JOKING! WAHHHHHH!

Kirby: Okay nvm, I'm sorry!

Keeby: *troll face* *slaps Kirby* YOU'RE STUPID!

Me: Hahaha… Dedede. SKPfan is gunna troll you in the next line XD!

SKPfan: I'm sorry for turning you into a snail before. *turns Dedede into a puffball* *troll face* You mad?

Dedede: YEAH I IS MAD!

Metaknight: Dangit… I've gotta follow Galacta's orders…

Galacta: FINALY! Now. Go make me some cake.

Sword: Are you crazy? Have you never tasted Metaknight's cooking?

Blade: *shivers* Yeah... it's horrible.

Metaknight: Shut up! I can't be a perfect cook and be a perfectly good-looking person at the same time!

Oyashiro: Yeah but you're neither of those.

Me: Yeah… you're only an elderly knight and that's it. You should leave the cooking to Blade.

Sword: Yeah because I can't cook either…

Me: Alright no more arguing I'll just spam some cake in and we'll just get fat off of that.

Everyone: YAY TO BEING FAT!

Oyashiro: Here Bandana, have this parasol and new bandana from SKPfan!

Bandana: But… I don't like to use a parasol… I use a spear but either way. I LOVE MY NEW BANDANA! NO ONE WILL IGNORE ME NOW!

Me: *derps and turns Escargoon into a penguin* _You're_ being trolled by SKPfan now! AND you gotta do Dedede's dares with him!

Escargoon: NUUUUUuuuuUUU!

Mace: XDXDXDXD!

Sword and Blade: ZERO! NIGHTMARE! BE IN A RELATIONSHIP!

Zero: W. T. F.

Nightmare: *turns around so no-one can see his face* WHY NOVA?! WHY?!

Galacta: Here Dark Metaknight! Have these free cookies from SKPfan!

Dark Metaknight: YAY! *goes to grab a cookie*

SKPfan: THIS. IS. SPARTA! *kicks Dark Metaknight into the Pit of Doom*

Dark Metaknight: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh!

Zero, Nightmare, Dedede, Metaknight, Galacta, Kirby, and Bandana: *reading Zero's Nightmare* 0-0. ZERO, NIGHTMARE. WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL US WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO?

Grand Doomer: I'M STANDING UP FOR MYSELF! I CHALLENGE YOU ALL TO A FOOD FIGHT! *spits pasta at everyone*

Italy: PASTA! MY FAVORITE!

**After the food fight.**

Oyashiro: *pulling pasta from her hair* Thanks for the free pasta… *eats pasta*

Me: I know people love Hetalia ALOT but… this is just weird…

Oyashiro: DON'T JUDGE ME!

Blade: Tokori, why are you so hateable?

Mace: I'll answer. Because nobody likes Tokori. That's why.

Me: You took the words right out of my mouth.

Ribbon: I CHALLENGE FUMU AND CHUCHU TO A SECOND FIGHT!

Chuchu: LET'S FIGHT IN THE MAKEUP SECTION OF A MALL!

Fumu: WHY AM I A PART OF THIS FIGHT?

*insert another chick fight scene at the mall, in the makeup section, here*

**After the fight.**

Chuchu: Alright again… nobody won… I STILL DESERVE KIRBY!

Ribbon: NO YOU DON'T!

Fumu: I got new mascara for my mom!

Everyone: Fumu… did you even fight?

Fumu: Fighting is bad, this mascara for my mom is more important.

Memu: THANK YOU MY SWEET LITTLE DAUGHTER!

Gooey: I'M HORRIBLY SCARRED FROM METAKNIGHT HURTING ME! Please Meta… FORGIVE ME!

Metaknight: Ummm… I guess I could forgive yo-

Gooey: NOT! *licks Meta and runs*

Metaknight: AHHHHHHHH!

Fumu and Bun: Why should we help Grand Doomer make its stupid anime? YOU HATE US FOR NOVA'S SAKE!

Mace: Yeah but you've gotta help! *puppy eyes* PLZ! YOU MUST!

Fumu and Bun: FINE!

Grand Doomer: *high fives SKPfan and Mace* Thanks bros!

Coo and Kine: RICK! WE WILL MURDER YOU WITH FOOD FOR STEALING FUMU!

Rick: NO! FUMU CHOSE ME FAIR AND SQUARE! SO SHE'S MINE!

**YAY! After yet ANOTHER food fight.**

Everyone: So why did we get involved in the food fight anyways?

Mace: Cause SKPfan said we could.

Oyashiro: Yeah… and you CAN'T not listen to a review!

Me: *sits in corner cause I want to*

Kawasaki: Hmmm… eat my own food? I'll try! *eats his food*

**Ten seconds later.**

Kawasaki: *in bathroom* BLURGH! NO WONDER NOBODY LIKES MY COOKING!

Marx: I wish I had hands… but I just pick things up by… ummm… HOW DO I PICK THINGS UP?!

Oyashiro, Mace, and Me: WE HAVE NO BEEPING IDEA!

Magolor: No Forest. You didn't give me enough power…

Joe: *punches Tokori* WE ALL HATE YOU!

Tokori: GAHHHH!

Customer Service: *pays Dedede back* Wait… why am I paying him back? HE OWES US MONEY!

Nightmare: *takes off shades*

Everyone: AHHH IT'S SO UGLY!

Nightmare: IT'S ONLY MY FACE! *eyes glowing red*

Everyone: BURN IT WITH FIRE!

Landia: *watches the Magolor Show*

**On the TV screen that Landia is watching.**

Magolor: HEY KIDS! IT'S MAGOLOR GOING TO RUIN YOU CHILDHOOD HERE!

Kids in TV show: OUR CHILDHOODS NO!

Magolor: First! Did you know that *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*?

Kids in TV show: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

**Not on the TV that Landia is watching.**

Landia: MAGOLOR! YOUR SHOW SUCKS!

Everyone: AND YOU RUINED OUR CHILDHOODS!

Magolor: I TROLL ALL!

Escargoon: Wait… I thought I was the master troll...

Zero: WHY CAN'T I CHOOSE BOTH?!

Mace: Cause SKPfan is saying you can only choose one.

Oyashiro: Won't some people wonder what we're talking about?

Me: DUH! We're talking about who Zero should choose; Nightmare or blood.

Everyone: OHH! We thought he was told to choose what flavor ice-cream he liked best.

Sword: *reads yaoi* O.O

C.S(Customer Service) and Nightmare: *twerks for Dedede, Escargoon, and Zero*

Dedede, Escargoon, and Zero: WHAT? JUST. HAPPENED?

Me: I think that… *burp* I'm gunna throw up…

Oyashiro: I wanna go and just die in a hole…

Mace: You two can't twerk.

Nightmare: MY DREAMS ARE RUINED!

C.S: I DIDN'T WANT TO! SKPFAN FORCED ME TO!

Blade: Well… that's all from SKPfan, NEXT. IS! *drumroll*

Oyashiro: ME! Heehehe!

Metaknight and Dark Metaknight: *watches Barney* Yay the clean-up song!

Me: NOOOOOO! *runs off stage* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sword, Blade, and Sirica: DEDEDE! WE GET TO TORTURE YOU! *tortures Dedede and Escargoon (because remember the dare I missed TEEHEE!)*

Dedede: Blade! Please don't hurt me anymore! KISS ME!

Blade: RAGE TRAIN! WOOT! WOOT!

Oyashiro: In conclusion. Dedede and Escargoon died. Now who wants to bring them back?

Me: I'm not even going to say anything anymore…

Mace: Why not?

Me: I've talked about those two friken OC's in almost every story I've ever made, I bet you're all wanting to know why I say that anyways…

Marx: Yeah… who are they anyways?

Me: It's Mindy and Claire, I've got one chapter started for a new story with Mindy but I'm not sure u guys. And I don't know about Claire yet…

Mace: Well now that that's outta the way… I'LL SAVE THEM WITH MY YOYO OF EPICNESS! *brings out his epic yoyo and Dedede and Escargoon are now living again*

Oyashiro: Sword, BUNNIES! *1000000000000 bunnies appear*

Sword: YAAAAYYY!

Blade: That's all from Oyashiro, now for **Guest**!

Sirica: I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean by: act like Siri. *gets an iPhone* Hello, Siri. How are you?

Siri: Sirica, I am doing just fine. Thank you for asking.

Metaknight: Ummm eat spaghetti? That's simple. *troll face* SPAGHETTI! *eats spaghetti* URGH!

Kawasaki: AHA! I AM NOW THE MASTER TROLL! I MADE THE *troll face* SPAGHETTI!

Galacta: Wait they say I can kiss Sword but… I LIKE BLADE NOT SWORD!

Sword: Yeah… either way, not gunna happen buddy boy.

Me: Yeah… I don't do yaoi… unless it's US x UK cause them I ship. NO ONE CAN TELL ME ANY DIFFERENTLY

Everyone: *takes a step back*

Me: *derps and nosebleeds in the corner* I apologize for this…

Dedede: Wait… but. WHY DO I HAVE TO WATCH A GIRLY ANIME?!

Mace and Oyashiro: CAUSE GUEST TOLD YOU TO!

Dedede: *sighs* *watches Tokyo Mew Mew* Wait… THIS SHOW IS FABULOUS! JUST LOOK AT THOSE FAB DRESSES!

Everyone: *steps away from Dedede*

Oyashiro: He needs help…

Me: *back from the corner* No he doesn't just need help. He needs medical attention…

Mace: Why not just put him into a mental asylum?

Blade: That's all from **Guest**. Next is… um… Sword?

Sword: *crying in a corner* NOOOO! I'M SCARED!

Me: Of what?

Sword: **Teh Guest** is next…

Oyashiro: Lemme see the dares from them *takes paper with every dare written on it* WHAT THE NOVA!

Mace: Ha it's probably not that bad. *takes paper* *runs to the bathroom*

Marx: I DON'T WANT ARMS! ARMS SCARE ME JUST LIKE YOU SCARE US ALL!

Sword: Please… just MOVE ON!

Me: I'm fine with that.

Mace: *back from the bathroom* THANK NOVA!

Blade: Next is **EnderDragonfly55!**!

Me: Probably REALLY late for this but, I hope you feel better now!

Dedede: I don't know how to be skinny and a puffball at the same time… maybe next chapter.

Everyone: *imagines what will happen when Dedede's skinny in the next chapter: KILL IT WITH FIRE AND LET IT BURN!*

Ender: *smashes a pie in Kirby's face* A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Galacta: *stares at the Minecraft cake* 0.0 WHO MAKES SQUARE CAKES!

Me: Mojang does.

Metaknight: AHHH! First I had to eat tainted spaghetti NOW I gotta sing!

Me?: Hey shut up I love this song.

Metaknight: *sigh* FINE

_Come to negotiate aye, have you, you slimy dit?_

_Look what I got._

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_And guess what's inside it!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_And guess what's inside it!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_And guess what's inside it!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_And guess what's inside it!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_And guess what's inside it!_

Sword: The captain seems to be acting a bit strange… urrh.

Metaknight:

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_And guess what's inside it!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_And guess what's inside it!_

Mace: Is the 'jar of dirt' going to help?

Blade: *holding Sword's sword away from him because he took her sword* If you want it… give it back.

Sword: No.

Metaknight:

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt! _

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_And guess what's inside it!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

_I got a jar of dirt!_

Me: ENOUGH!

Dark Metaknight: *gets power blasted to the sun*

Bandana: *puts on a black bandana and goes under a cardboard box* I'M SOLID SNAKE!

Blade: *armor is now rainbow* NYAN-BLADE TO THE RESCUE!

02: What is a Navi? *looks in the bottle* *about to open the bottle*

Me: *kills 02* NO! NO NAVI! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! NAVI NEEDS TO DIE IN A HOLE!

Oyashiro: Woah… calm down!

Mace: Yeah Cloey, you're a friken Lucario!

Me: Wait… I AM! *sees self* THANK YOU ENDER! *blinks* AHHH TOO MANY PEOPLE AROUND ME! I DON'T WANNA SEE AURA!

Waddle Derp: *gets cake thrown into face* Tanks for da free cake! *eats cake off his face*

Ender: Here PickleZ, have this pickle pie! Take it or throw it?

PickleZ: Is smashing my face into it an answer? CAUSE THAT'S WHAT I CHOOSE! *smashes face into pie*

Me: Alright… PickleZ and I are gunna freak out about getting what we want. And we'll get the others in the next… I'M ONE LAZY PERSON! But when I leave this un-worked on for weeks… YEAH!

Dedede: By-

PickleZ: *slaps Dedede* BYE BYE!

Oyashiro and Mace: BYE! IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU!


End file.
